Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 48
is the forty-eighth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Kai managed to break out of Brooklyn's black hole, but he still gets heavily beaten by Brooklyn. Kenny's laptop detects multiple damages on Dranzer and he ultimately closes the computer, admitting Kai won't stand any more chances. Ray and Max then head for the dish and try to stop the fight to save Kai, but Tyson blocks their way and, in tears, begs them not to intervene in Kai's own battle. Brooklyn uses his special attack, King of Darkness on Kai. In the middle of the attack's cutscene, Tyson's hand reach for Kai, and he manages to escape it. Nevertheless, he passes out. DJ Jazzman declares Brooklyn the winner, but Dranzer is still spinning and Kai gets back up again. Brooklyn is impressed, but still confident of victory and continues to brutally hit Kai. However, every time he hits Kai, the G Revolutions member gets back up again. Brooklyn notices he is sweating for the first time in his life and decides to attack with everything he's got. But Kai still resists. Eventually, Brooklyn goes insane due to Kai's resistence and starts releasing dark beams of energy in all directions. Kai still manages to hold on, and Kai explains that he always learns something from his battles and that Brooklyn lacks the "beyblading spirit". Kai then unleashes his final attack and knocks a damaged Zeus out of the dish, winning the match. Brooklyn's teammates are surprised their friend lost, and Brooklyn stares stunned and confused at his beyblade after suffering his very first beyblade defeat. Hiro tells the BEGA Bladers not to feel sorry as Brooklyn is now learning to understand the true meaning of Beyblading. Kai assures his concerned team mates that he is all right despite the beating he suffered and tells Tyson that he should be more concerned with his upcoming battle against Garland. Tyson shrugs Kai's advice off but secretly hopes he can summon the same amazing strength that his old friend showed in his battle. This episode has two different endings, depending on whether it's the original or the altered English dub. In both endings, Kai walks away into the corridor, kneels down by a wall, reflects on his battle and his team mates, then drops his Dranzer and the beyblade begins cracking, until it explodes in dozens of small pieces. In the original, Kai doesn't say a thing as Dranzer is destroyed, and Tala is shown at the hospital shedding some tears while still unconscious. In the English dub, Kai tells Dranzer it is free to go, that his beyblading days are over, and he thanks Tyson after images of his team mates are shown. He stares at his own fist which followed by an image of Kai smiling. Major Events *Kai manages to beat Brooklyn, which earns the G Revolutions their first win in the Justice 5. *Kai releases Dranzer as his Beyblade is destroyed. Characters *Kai Hiwatari *Brooklyn *Tyson Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Kenny *Daichi Sumeragi *Ray Kon *Hiro Granger *Ming-Ming *Mystel *Garland Siebald *Blader DJ *Boris Balkov *Tala *Mr. Dickenson *Crusher *Monica Beyblades *Dranzer MS (shatters) *Zeus *Dranzer V2 (flashback) *Strata Dragoon V (flashback) *Driger G (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer MS) vs Brooklyn (Zeus) = Kai & Dranzer Trivia *In the English dub: **Scenes of Kai getting physically hit were cut. **Just like in their first match, for some reason, some scenes of Brooklyn using his special attack were cut. **The scenes of Kai getting hit and falling were cut. **For some reason, the images of Tala crying were cut. Gallery tumblr_ool0gjGLGW1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ool0hhBM2q1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ool0hhBM2q1w4q252o2_1280.png Brooklyn123.jpg Brooklyn Losing.png Takao balkov brooklyn.jpg Takao 073.jpg Takao 054.jpg Takao 024.jpg Takao 035.jpg Takao 091.jpg Takao 082.jpg Takao 061.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes